Zărnești
) | image_skyline = ZarnestiValley.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Zărnești in winter | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Stema Zarnesti.png | shield_alt = | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Zărnești in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Brasov | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Zărnești in Brașov County | latd = 45 | latm = 34 | lats = | latNS = N | longd = 25 | longm = 20 | longs = | longEW = E | pushpin_map 1 = Romania Brasov | coordinates_display = | coordinates_region = RO | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 |image_map= | settlement_type = Town | subdivision_type1 = County| | subdivision_name1 = Brașov County | subdivision_type2 = Status | subdivision_name2 = | | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Dorel Valeriu Bârladeanu | leader_party = SDP | | area_total_km2 = 204.75 | population_as_of = 2002 | population_total = 26,520 | website = Website }} Zărnești ( ; ) is a town in Brașov County, Transylvania, Romania, with a population of 26,520. It administers one village, Tohanu Nou. It is located near the Piatra Craiului Mountains, which are part of the Southern Carpathians mountains range. Its close proximity to the Piatra Craiului make it a common start point for tourists and hikers wishing to explore "The Piatra Craiului National Park". History During the Roman period, soldiers of the Legio XIII Gemina were buried in the territory that is modern day Zărnești. It is first mentioned in the year 1373 under the name Zârna and also referred to as "possessio regalis Zerne" in the year 1395. Other names that appeared after 1437 are Zerna, Villa Czerne, and Zernyest. Modern day Zărnești developed in the same location as the historic one. The commune of Tohan, which is now part of the town, was first mentioned in the year 1294, and remains among the oldest settlements in Romanian which have kept their name and location unchanged. In the year 1951, Zărnești was declared a town, of which Tohanul Vechi (Old Tohan) became a part of. In the year 1968, the commune of Tohanul Nou (New Tohan) was included in Zărnești proper. Due to the topographical diversity of Zărneşti and surrounding area, agriculture became the primary occupation for its residents until not too long ago. Industrialization began sometime in the 1800s, with the construction of the paper manufacturing plant in 1852, then called Celuloza, now called Celohart - EcoPaper” ), and the weapons plant "6 Martie" in 1936. These projects turned Zărneşti from a predominantly rural to an urban town. The town of Zărneşti developed largely in the communist era, bringing its population to 25,000 people, which contributed to the addition of a few neighborhoods of communist era blocs. After the Revolution of 1989, the plants closed, only to be sold piece by piece to private buyers. Currently, Zărnești has enjoyed a spike in tourism, relieving some of the pressure of unemployment, which followed the ăă revolution. The tourism industry has promising prospects for the future of the town. Notable people * Rareș Manea, Dimitru Frâncu and Ionuț Gălițeanu, ski mountaineers, born in Zărneşti * Traian Moșoiu, Romanian World War I-general, born in Tohanul Nou Photo gallery File:Zarnesti.jpg|View of the Piatra Craiului mountains from Zărnești References External links * Official site * English site Category:Settlements in Braşov County Category:Towns in Romania Category:Established in 1373